wowwikifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Alliance
:Humans, night elves, dwarves, gnomes, draenei, and the savage worgen make up the illustrious Alliance. Proud and noble, courageous and wise, these races work together to preserve order in Azeroth. The Alliance is driven by honor and tradition. Its rulers are champions of justice, hope, knowledge, and faith. :In a time when chaos and uncertainty reign, the Alliance remains steadfast in its determination to bring light to the darkest corners of the world.Darkmoon Faire Cataclysm Promotion: Fortune card De Alliance (ook bekend als Grand AllianceWorld of Warcraft handleiding, blz. 171) is een van de twee grootste politieke facties van de stervelingen in Azeroth, de tegenhanger is de Horde. De Alliance bestaat uit machtige culturen en groepen niet gebonden door wanhopigheid of noodzaak, maar door hun diepe verbintenissen aan abstracte concepten als nobelheid en gerechtigheid."Beginnings and Ends" De Alliance stond eens bekend als de Alliance of Lordaeron toen zijn leiderschap in Lordaeron lag. Echter, de Alliance was gedwongen om het grootste gedeelte van zijn manschappen naar Kalimdor en naar de zuidelijke Eastern Kingdoms continenten Khaz Modan en Azeroth te verplaatsen na een plaag van ondood een paar jaar geleden het koninkrijk Lordaeron vernietigde. Het heeft sindsdien vele leden verloren, maar ook nieuwe bondgenoten gekregen. Leden Vooraanstaande leden Menselijke naties - Het primaire ras van de Alliance dat het grootste deel van hun troepen opmaakt. Elk menselijk koninkrijk dat niet is gevallen blijft met de Alliance vechten. *Ze zijn sterkst in de Eastern Kingdoms. Ze hebben ook vele steden en kampen in Outland en Northrend. De volgende naties blijven in de Alliance: *Stormwind - Een van de stichtende leden van de Alliance of Lordaeron volgende op Stormwind City's vernietiging in de First War. De stad was hersteld tot prominentie na de Tweede. Een van de laatste paar menselijke bastions niet besmet met de rampen van de Third War. Hoofdstad is Stormwind City in noordwestelijk Elwynn Forest, in het continent Azeroth. **Geleidt door . **Morgan's Militia - Een kleine groep proberend om Blackrock Mountain voor te claimen. **Westfall Brigade - Een menselijke militaire organisatie gewijd aan de bescherming van Westfall. **Night Watch Militia - Een menselijke militaire organisatie gewijd aan de bescherming van Duskwood. **Stormwind Fleet - A aanzienlijke maritieme vloot die het Stormwind mogelijk maakt overzee uit te breiden. *Theramore - Gesticht door verschillende menselijke en high elven vluchtelingen die naar Kalimdor afreisden. in het midden van de woeste Scourge aanval van de Third War, komende van alle menselijke naties, hoewel voor het grootste gedeelte uit Lordaeron. **Geleidt door . *Stromgarde - Stromgarde was de eerste grootse natie van de mensen (known as Arathor) waarvan alle andere naties ontwikkelden. Echter, de natie kromp rap na de Third War, vrijwel zijn gehele hoofdstad en vele andere territoria verliezende. De hoofdstad was Stromgarde Keep, maar de meerderheid van de stad was verloren na de Third War en nu is het Refuge Pointe kamp de grootste bekende vestiging in de regio compleet geregeerd door het koninkrijk. ** is de laatst overgebleven erfgenaam van de troon. **League of Arathor - Een mankracht van het koninkrijk die de Forsaken bevecht. *Kul Tiras - Een oud menselijk koninkrijk van handelaren en scheepslui. Hield vol tijdens een zware aanval door de Horde troepen tijdens de Second War, maar ontweek grotendeels en overleefde de Third War. Velen van zijn bewoners gingen mee met de expeditie troepen van Jaina Proudmoore naar Kalimdor waar ze de natie Theramore stichtten (die de zelfde symbool als Kul Tiras heeft. Aangezien Jaina Proudmoore de enige bekende erfgenaam van Daelin Proudmoore is, kan het indiceren dat Kul Tiras onder Theramore's jurisdictie ligt). Hoofdstad is Boralus. Horse - Voor eeuwen gebruiken de mensen al paarden als rijdieren. Kingdom of Ironforge - Het koninkrijk Ironforge bestaat hoofdzakelijk uit de Bronzebeard Clan dwarves, die nog steeds in de de oeroude stad van alle dwarven clans verblijven. Ze hebben zichzelf geallieerd met de Alliance volgende op de Bleeding Hollow's invasie van Khaz Modan. Na de War of the Three Hammers kregen de Bronzebeards dominantie over geheel Ironforge. Tijdens de Shattering voerde koning Magni Bronzebeard in ritueel uit in het hart van Old Ironforge om de instorting van Ironforge te voorkomen. Hoewel hij er in slaagde de berg te redden versteende hij zichzelf in een diamant standbeeld tijdens het ritueel. Met zijn koning versteend werd Ironforge achtergelaten in een politieke verwarring nadat Magni's dochter Moira haar zoon de rechtmatige leider van het koninkrijk verklaarde. Om een burgeroorlog te voorkomen vormden de leiders van elke clan een raad om de dwarf rassen te regeren en het koninkrijk te delen. Hoofdstad is Ironforge, gelegen in noordelijk Dun Morogh. *Het koninkrijk beheerst verscheidene nederzettingen in Khaz Modan. *Geleid door de Council of Three Hammers. * Bronzebeard dwarf - Lang geleden kregen de Bronzebeards dominantie over het gehele koninkrijk, maat tot de Shattering achterliet in een politieke verwarring. Om een burgeroorlog te voorkomen vormden de andere clans van de Three Hammers een raad om regentschap over het koninkrijk te verdelen. **Explorers' League - Een factie geweid aan het ontdekken van de origine van het dwarven ras, heeft ook uitkijkposten in Northrend waaronder een basiskamp in de Storm Peaks en een klein uitkijkpost in de Howling Fjord. **Stormpike clan - Een gerespecteerde dwarven clan, bekend om hun verfijnde en oordeelkundige smaken geaffilieerd met het koninkrijk Ironforge. **Stormpike Guard - Geleid door . * Wildhammer dwarf - Gevestigd in Aerie Peak, Hinterlands. Voormalig leefden ze in Ironforge en hun eigen hoofdstad Grim Batol; beide werden verlaten na een serie War of the Three Hammers burgeroorlogen met de andere dwarven clans. Thane is in het commando van de Alliance legers in de Twilight Highlands geplaatst om de rest van de Wildhammer clans te verenigen die zich hebben versplinterd in hun eigen clans en ze in de Alliance te brengen. In de Highlands bevechten ze de Dragonmaw Clan. Deze clan bevat ook kleinere clans: **Firebeard clan **Thundermar clan **Mullan clan **Dunwald clan **Moore clan * Dark Iron dwarf - Na jaren van vijandigheid tegenover de andere dwarves is de clan in tweeën gebroken. Die genen onder de begeleiding van Moira Thaurissan voegden zich wederom bij de dwarves van Ironforge. Gryphon - De Wildhammer trainen gryphons om als rijdier en compagnon te dienen. Ram - De dwarves, levende in de hooggebergeten van Khaz Modan, hebben de inheemse rammen getemd en zijn bevriend met ze geraakt, en gebruiken ze nu als rijdieren. Gnomeregan - Als neven van de dwarves toegetreden met hun eeuwenoude bondgenoten om technologische wonderen te bieden aan de Alliance om ze tegen hun vijanden te helpen vechten. Hun hoofdstad was voor een lange tijd Gnomeregan, gelegen in westelijk Dun Morogh, maar het was binnengevallen door een ras van troggs. De gnomes moesten vluchten en onderkomen zoeken in de armen van hun neven in Ironforge, waar ze Tinker Town bouwden. Na Operation Gnomeregan vestigden de gnomes New Tinkertown. *Geleid door High Tinker . *Gnomish uitkijkposten kunnen worden gevonden in Blade's Edge Mountains in Outland en de Borean Tundra in Northrend. Mechanostrider - De hoogst intelligente en veerkrachtige gnomes hebben hun eige unieke robot rijdier ontworpen om te gebruiken: de mechanostrider. Darnassus - De night elves van Darnassus. * Geleidt door High Priestress Tyrande Whisperwind en Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage. * Hoofdstad is Darnassus, gelegen op de nieuwe World Tree van Teldrassil. Azuremyst Draenei - De Draenei van the Exodar. * De Draenei word deleid door hun profeet Velen. * Het neergestorte ruimteschip van de Dreanei, The Exodar, dient tevens als hun hoofdstad op Azeroth. Natie van Gilneas - De Worgen van Gilneas. * De worgen van Gilneas worden geleidt door de koning, Genn Greymane. Voormalige leden * Koninkrijk van Quel'thalas * Dalaran * De Grimtotem tribe Referenties Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Player's Guide